Transcription of speech input is an increasingly popular way of inputting information into a computing device. This is even truer for mobile computing devices, such as mobile telephones, smartphones, and wearable devices, where the interfaces available to the user for making user inputs are not as easy to manipulate as user interfaces in a desktop computer, such as a full-size keyboard and mouse. For example, some mobile computing devices employ a graphical user interface (“GUI”) on a touch screen. Typically, these user input interfaces are much smaller than traditional desktop user interfaces and can therefore pose difficulties to users who may want to interact with displayed items.